Striped sisters forever a 2012 tmnt fanfiction
by TigerNinjaWarrior
Summary: Two sisters have lived with the shredder and karai all their lives. They are mutant tigers. everything changed when top secret documents where found... rated T just in case and for darkness later on. Mona fans do not read. credit 2 mindlessninja 4 helping me write this.
1. The truth

TMNT FANFICTION 2012

by: Charlotte Broadhurst and Shayla

15 years ago in a cold siberian forest a mother tiger was fighting for her life. The twolegs had come and where trying to kill her and take her cubs. only minutes earlier, had the mother tigress given birth to her cubs. she knew one day they would prowl and hunt these lands. But destiny had chosen another path. The mother tiger fought hard to beat the strange twolegs but they were too powerful and she was too exhausted from birth. On her dying breath she saw a color she had seen only a few times. Green. But it was a different kind of green. " How ironic," she thought, " that I was not defeated by the firesticks(guns) I feared." the last sound she heard her cubs mewling for her and her own heartbeat slowing.

With one final roar, the tigress was dead.

15 years later...

In the lair of the Shredder, a sparring match was going on.

"you won't win this time kari" snarled charlotte . Her sister shayla, was sparring 2 foot ninja and winning. "I don't think so, fur face!" Kari taunted. after that remark, Charlotte released her secret kata on kari, causing her to fall to the ground painfully on her side. " I would expect more from you, Kari." said the the Shredder as he emerged from the shadow he was standing in, watching the fight. Kari hated to lose, especially to those mutants. If only she was a mutant she could beat all of them. She went out into the city to cool off before she did something regrettable. back in the shredder's lair Charlotte and shayla started to spar with with shredders top henchmen Chris Bradford and xever. the winner was still undecided when oroku saki or more commonly known as the shredder walked in. "Bradford, xever, I need you to go hunt down the turtles so we can eliminate them and splinter." "with all due respect master, I think shayla and I could handle this mission ourselves." "NO" the shredder said forcefully."you and shala have not finished your training and have no experience in the city." "well, maybe we would if someone would LET us see the city, for once." charlotte muttered under her breath. "Actually let us out of the lair and into the city we could have destroyed splinter and the turtles by now if you don't mind me saying master " said shayla clearly annoyed with her !" yelled the shredder "if you second guess my orders again, I will destroy you along with splinter. do I make myself clear?!" "yes master"said both Shayla and Charlotte.

(epicly awesome) Later that night, charlotte and shayla were sneaking around in the lair and found a secret room that they hadn't already discovered.(long story involving xever being shut in various closets.) "to investigate or not investigate, that is the question." said charlotte. "with an obvious answer." replied shayla. so they went in what they found in there would change their lives forever. They found a folder that someone had labeled TOP SECRET, so naturally, they read it. they could not believe what they were reading then shayla broke the silence and said"shredder has lied to us all of these years i mean i kinda knew there was a reason he never told us about this room." "Yeah, but I still don't know if we should leave. I mean we could finally see the city." said charlotte halfheartedly." Suddenly, they heard shredder calling them so they ran to the shredder and said "yes master you summoned us" they said. "What are you doing up this late?!"asked the shredder. "we were ummmm...we were training extra hard so we could, um, become more powerful."said charlotte. "and so we could, um, be more like you." "I don't want you two sneaking around anymore. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes master" they replied. Later, charlotte and shayla decided to leave that night and were packing necessary supplies. "smoke bombs" "check" "water" "check" "shuriken" "check" "energy bars" "check" "do we need anything else " asked Shayla "just one more thing our weapons" replied Charlotte. Just as they grabbed weapons, they were assaulted by 10 foot ninja, chris bradford, and xever. " How did they know we were leaving?!" whispered shayla. "I don't know, but i do know we're outnumbered, so we should probably RUN!" They managed to outrun them into the sewers, where they lost bradford and xever. Shredder had told them ABOUT the turtles, but not WHERE they were, so they had no idea that the turtles lived in the sewers. Soh they ran into the sewers and walked into this apartment like place and thought why would someone through all this stuff away!? but just then a giant rat started walking towards them.

"Who are you ?" he asked. charlotte and shayla couldn't respond right away because they knew who he was, and where secretly afraid of his power because they (sort of) expected him to be like shredder. or worse. "well are you going to answer Me?" said splinter "uhhhhhhhhh that depends " on what?" said splinter.

**"Well, um, we escaped from the um shredder well i mean we weren't in danger but we escaped if that makes sense" said Charlotte. " I see. Could you explain a little more " so you ran away".said splinter confused. "yes." they replied. Before charlotte and shayla realized it, they had told splinter everything that had happened to them. Then four giant mutant turtles walked In and one of them said" hi i'm Michelangelo" i'm Shayla and this is Charlotte. "Hi." said charlotte. "I'm Leonardo, this is donatello, this raphel, and as you know, mikey. "hello" "...hey" charlotte and raph were sort of looking at each other, but they wouldn't make eye contact. A very awkward silence followed, but was broken when the turtles friend, April O'neil walked in. Then she said " woah are you mutant tigers?" "What did you think we were? mutant lions?" April laughed at this and the three became steadfast friends. However, Leo didn't seem quite convinced, even though splinter said that charlotte and shayla could stay. Later, while april was showing charlotte and shayla the internet, Leo called a meeting with his brothers. " It's not that we shouldn't trust them, it's more we can't afford to. a betrayal would be the last thing we need right now." Raphael rolled his eyes because he knew that Leo had a crush on Kri, who was WAY more likely to betray them. Well, I think we should trust them." said mikey. "I mean, they aren't too different from us from us." Everyone stared at mikey like he was from a different planet. " what? they aren't any different from us i mean they were regular tigers like we were turtles and got mutated." said mikey "still, said leo" the last time someone pretended to be our friend, it revealed where we were, basically putting us at war. " don't remind me " said mikey "how about this leo?" suggested raph. " as soon as they step out of line, we pound them?" " you won't be pounding anybody. if you don't want us here then we will just leave. how about that" said Shayla getting annoyed " NO" said splinter "you will stay here and Leonardo, you, and your brothers will get along with them understand" "hai sensei "so that ended the argument then splinter said " come with me tigers i will show you where you will sleep " thank you" said Shayla and Charlotte trying to be polite to their new master. back in the shredder's lair " master shredder we umm... Lost the umm tigers we are sorry master " said Bradford " YOU MUST FIND THEM! THIS WILL RUIN MY PLANS TO DESTROY SPLINTER AND THE TURTLES! NOW GO OUT AND FIND THEM NOOOOOOOOW. "yes master. we will not fail you." (we Know how true that will be ):) Back at the lair, mikey was showing charlotte and shayla what pizza was. "You don't know what pizza is?!" "um, no"replied shayla. "what's the big deal about this pizza thing, anyway?" asked charlotte. " It's only the best, yummiest food in the whole universe!" replied mikey. "ok then just a little bit. creepy " said shayla "fine, we'll try some. But only one slice. said charlotte. "are you suuuure? asked mikey. " yes we're sure!" said charlotte and shayla, growing impatient. "Well here we go." said charlotte. "yep" replied shayla. *the exact detail of what happened next cannot be described due to awesomeness. lets just say all the pizza was eaten.* "Wow, I think my brain just exploded." said shayla. charlotte held her head like it may've actually happened. After the pizza experience, shayla went back to where april was and charlotte went over to the couch(?) were raph was reading a magazine and leo was watching space heroes. charlotte watched for a few minutes, then said, "That has to be the worst show EVER. why do you even bother watching it?" "hey, that's my line!" said raph. " Hey, space heroes is NOT lame! said leo. " "I didn't say that, but i'll rephrase that. Space Heroes is the LAMEST show ever." "nice one." said raph. leo and donnie looked at raph suspiciously, because he almost never gave anyone any praise at all. Later, charlotte and shayla were having their first training session with the turtles. "shayla, you will spar michelangelo." said splinter. "charlotte, you will spar with Raphael Leonardo you will spar with Donatello. hagenbeck . Said splinter. in the first ten seconds, Mikey got thrown across the room. charlotte and raph, on the other hand, couldn't seem to beat the other one."yammet!" said splinter. "They are much stronger than I anticipated." thought splinter. "it may be difficult to teach them to fight with honor." Later, leo announced that they were going to infiltrate a kraang hideout . Who the heck are the Kraang ?! Said shayla. "they are very dangerous aliens from another dimension. "that talk all weird, like we are the kraang of the kraang." interrupted mikey. "anyway, you are not coming with us " said Leonardo " great we haven't been here 10 minutes you don't trust us we can can do anything you can do. you think because we were trained by the shredder that we are evil but we are not ! Said shayla and Charlotte. "LEONARDO!" yelled splinter. "I think it would be wise to let them come, as it seems you two could use some experience in the city and fighting the kraang. "yes, sensei." leonardo said grudgingly. Later, they came to an abandoned warehouse. "okay, we'll split up into two groups. donnie, raph and charlotte, you'll go to the main computer room and find out what the kraang are planing. me mikey and Shayla will see if we can find April's dad and see if we can find the power cell we lost because of the pulverizer incident. we need to get it before they go to their dimension and complete their evil plans and before you ask we don't know the plan." So the team split up. "Geez, why does leo hate us so much? we didn't DO anything to him. or anyone else." charlotte asked, not really expecting an answer, but she got one. "Well," said raph,"There was this girl," "who was a kunoichi, by the way," interrupted donnie. " shut up donnie. well where was i oh yeah, well she had run into leo a couple of times and very MISTAKENLY trusted her while we almost got our shells kicked by a giant octopus, cat, something, mutant. "well, technically, it was an octopus, cat," "oh, here we are." said charlotte. donnie ran over to a complicated piece of kraang tech. and ran into a force field. (wait do we(tiger mutants) know about shellraizer?) "why do I have to touch all the dangerous kraang stuff?!" "Because your a geek, a nerd, a dork, and sometimes an idiot." said charlotte, counting off her fingers. "HEY!" shouted donnie. "Well, it's true." said raph. and then he whispered "and if you don't stop shouting we'll add unstealthy to the the list." charlotte giggled, but turned it into a sneeze."hehe..hachu!" "that was the weirdest sneeze I ever heard." said donnie. "whatever, lets just get the powercell and hack this computer." meanwhile, leo, shayla, and mikey had found the cells where the kraang where keeping scientists hostage. but they couldn't find april's dad. " mr. o'neill, where are you?"called mikey. "you know that won't work." said shayla. "why not?" said mikey, holding firm. "well, most of the scientists are unconscious, the cells are probably soundproof, and why am I still telling you this?" " I have no idea." said mikey. "don't worry donnie makes that mistake all the time. you'll get used to it." Back at the powercell/computer station, donnie was looking for a control panel for the force field, raphel was hitting the force field, and charlotte was watching raphael hit the force field. "wait, hit that spot again." said charlotte. raph hit it. the force field shimmered for a second. "Donnie, how much force would it take to get through that weak spot?" "well, it would take the force of... the three of us." so they attacked the weak spot in the force field. the force field shattered(?), but set off an alarm. "great, now the kraang are going to come after us. why didn't you tell us it would set off an alarm?" raph asked donnie. before he could respond, 30 kraang walked in. "those who call themselves the turtles will not steal the powercell of kraang that kraang will use for the plans of kraang." "i'm a tiger not a turtle." said charlotte, distracting the kraang droid. "That who calls itself a tiger" before the kraang could finish, charlotte took out five kraang droids by cutting their heads off. Then after hearing the alarm leo shayla and mikey burst into the main computer room " yo kraang droid I'm over here " said shayla. The kraang droid turned around but she was not there " what are you looking at. I'm over here " she said which distracted the kraang then leo sliced three of them in half mikey beat the brain out of them donnie whacked one n the head and defeated the kraang. "Okay, we found the powercell, got the info for the kraang's evil plans on my T-phone, and...did you guys find april's dad?" asked donnie. "no, we looked in all the cells." said leo. "We should go back to the lair." said mikey. "you know, so you could see shel-hmph" " It's nothing." said leo. "What?!" said charlotte. "he was clearly trying to tell us something!" "Well, maybe he shouldn't tell you. who knows? maybe you are spies for the shedder. we can't afford to tell you some things right now." " WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO TRUST US?! WERE NOT WORKING FOR SHREDDER!" then, charlotte broke down in tears. "fine i'll hic! leave if you hic! hate us so much." with that she jumped out the broken window onto a building to be by herself. "What was that for, Leo?! you made her cry!" "if you care, then why don't you go comfort her?!" Leo shouted. "Okay I will." then raph went to find charlotte " really leo why don't you trust them " said mikey "because they. Are with the shredder they haven't changed I just have a feeling " yelled leo " well then this wouldn't be the first time your feelings are wrong " said mikey now outside. " charlotte, charlotte! look I'm sorry about what leo said come on. where are you?" said raphael. "Wow I didn't know raph cared about anyone." said mikey. "I didn't know he could." said donnie. Shayla looked coldly at leo. " I'm going back to the lair." leo stepped forward. "Alone." added shayla. "Face it, Leo," said donnie. "You're being paranoid because of the whole karai thing." "that was harsh, bro." said mikey. "Okay, I get it. let's go home." donnie and mikey kept staring. leo rolled his eyes. "and apologize." meanwhile, raph couldn't find charlotte, until he heard Fong of the purple dragons. "We know who you are." "Oh, really." charlotte said sarcastically.**


	2. brothers and sisters

"We know who you are." "Oh, really." charlotte said sarcastically. "yeah, you and your sister have a bounty of 10,000,00 $ on your head. alive." "too bad you won't be getting that bounty, Fong." Then, as quick as a cat that she was, she kicked them all, and they fell to the ground. but the purple dragons got back up. Even though charlotte was smarter and quicker, it was still 5 to 1, until raph came down from where he had been watching the fight. "need some help?" he asked. "It's five to one and I might be growing tired. yes Raph, I might need some help. "She called me raph." he thought. "Why are you even thinking this?!" he told himself. " I won't be like donnie. never!" raphael had been having conflicting thoughts like these ever since he met charlotte. Shayla was alright, but there was something special about Charlotte. He just didn't know what, and it was driving him crazy. before they knew it, the purple dragons were easily defeated. "We should go." charlotte said quickly. "Oh, yeah, sure." said raphael. "Leo was so wrong." he thought. "so, so, wrong." Back at the lair, mikey was giving Shayla a tour of the lair, including places she didn't know about. "This is where donnie built metalhead." "Metalhead?" "Oh yeah. metalhead is this super-powerful robot donnie built. "try and beat him" challenged donnie. "okay, but I'm warning you, I Broke all of fishface's prototype legs." "who built them?" "I think his name was dexter specman." "you mean baxter stockman." "whatever" said shayla. She ran past metalhead and slipped her katana blade into one of metalhead's wires and broke it. "WHAT?! you actually defeated metalhead?!" mikey and donnie said athought of it." "Well, atleast I can give metalhead an upgrade." said donnie. "thanks." then, raph and charlotte and raph walked in. " where have you two been? " said leo "why do you need to know? " said charlotte " i'm the leader." "Oooooohhh, so now you trust us as part of the team." "Let's get this straight, you are not part of this team, and never will be." "LEONARDO!" shouted master splinter. "can i see you in my room for a minute?" Everyone knew it was a command, and not a question. "yes sensei." leonardo grumbled. "Ooooo someone's in trouble!" "Hey! do you guys want to share this pizza I totally didn't scare the pizza guy for?" asked charlotte. in splinter's room, leo was telling splinter why he didn't trust charlotte and shayla. "I don't trust them because I don't want donnie mikey and raph to feel the pain of betrayal like I did." "leonardo you can not shelter your brothers from everything. give the girls a chance. they left the shredder for a reason . " I know but..." said leo "I don't want to hear it" said splinter. leo sighed " I need to get some air I'm going to the surface " so he left splinters room when he stepped out of the room he saw donnie on the floor, mikey in a headlock, and raph holding mikey in a headlock, and shayla and charlotte laughing on the floor "stop stop i'm laughing too hard it hurts so baaaaad! " said shayla while she was laughing. "I'm living in a mad house " leo said under his breath so he left the lair. when he went out he saw karai stealing the sword that she wanted leo to steal before. the sword of nemoto musami. "HEY!" shouted Leo. karai glanced over her shoulder and said "I will steal this with or without your help." then she jumped into the shadows. Leo followed. "Why did you betray me?!" shouted leo. "because I'm not on your side, shell brain." "how did you...?" before leo could answer, karai slammed leonardo into the wall. "Too bad I have to kill you now. you made things interesting." Leo never thought it would end this way. but right before the blade came down, there was a clang and the blade was sent flying over the side of the building. "Step away from our brother, Kri." snarled charlotte. Leonardo was too shocked to speak. "You and your sisters are traitors to the foot clan, and Shredder." "If you knew the whole truth, you wouldn't say that." said shayla. "you don't know the sins of the foot clan." "Go." said charlotte. "you have lost." "shouldn't you kill me to make sure I don't come back?" kri said smugly. "No. and tell shedder we're not coming back. splinter is our master now." "Fine." said kri as she disappeared into the shadows. " you ok, leo " shayla said as she was helping him up " yeah I'm ok, thanks " said leo " you really like getting yourself into messes don't you " said charlotte " I guess you can say that. oh and could you not mention this to the others I need to keep some of my pride" said leo " sure" replied shayla and charlotte. "So you trust us now, right?" said charlotte "right. i'm sorry about before. I was...being paranoid. "apology accepted." back at shredder's hideout, shedder had learned of karai's failure. "Karai," said shedder. "I have learned of your failure to kill leonardo and capture charlotte and shayla." "i'm sorry, father. but I do have information about them. charlotte and shayla are now training with the turtles under splinter." "WHAT?! Bradford, Xever!. go look for the turtles! and do not return until they are eliminated!" "yes master!" karai started to go with them. "karai, you will stay here." "but.." "do not second guess my orders!" shouted the shredder. Back at the lair, charlotte and shayla could (finally) see shellraizer. "WOW" said shayla. "Donnie, did I ever tell you that you're not a nerd?"said charlotte "No." "Well, I might consider it." "I made two motorcycles because there's no more room in shellraizer. and yes, they do have missiles." "You mean you're leaving us some of the most powerful weapons here?" "yes." "Donnie you might not be a nerd after all. don't forget, I said might." said charlotte. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's GO!" the next few hours concluded of pizza, sharp turns, crashing into stuff ^_^, and yes, beating up the purple dragons. (of course) when everyone got back to the lair, mikey wiped out on the couch, snoring. "I'm calling it a night." leo said, yawning. "me too." said donnie. suddenly, as soon as charlotte turned around, mikey threw a water balloon that hit charlotte square in the back. charlotte tensed, and then whipped around. "MIKEY!" "you look so angry. like when I hit raph with a water balloon." "YOU ARE SO DEAD MIKEY!" "Soooo," said donnie. "anyone still going to bed?" "And miss this?" said raph. Charlotte was beating mikey, because he made the mistake of stopping to eat the last slice of pizza. About an hour later, charlotte got up and stopped beating mikey. "Ooooooooowwwww..." groaned mikey. "Hmp. don't try throwing water balloons at me again." said charlotte. "Mikey is an idiot. he learns nothing and remembers almost nothing." said raphael. "Advice: keep hitting him until he remembers." "That," said charlotte, "is some very good advice. raph looked pleased. "well, um, i think we should go to bed now." said shayla. "oh, yeah, um well goodnight you guys." " 'night." replied the turtles. The next night, charlotte was about to go on patrol, when raphael ran up to her. "hey, can I come with you?" he asked. "Sure. why?" "Well, splinter said things are even more dangerous than before and we shouldn't go out alone." raphael lied. "o.k." replied charlotte so they went out when they got out they saw some purple dragons stealing the newest video game " I love when they steal stuff " said charlotte " why?" Asked raph " because we can beat them up" replied charlotte " hmm seems like you haven't learned your lesson from last time but that doesn't matter to the PULVERIZER " said the pulverizer " no not this dufus again" said raph shaking his head

**the purple dragons where mugging a girl who couldn't fight back. "stop right there purple dragons!" shouted raphael before the pulverizer got pulverized again. Then, raph and charlotte sent the purple dragons running. "What's your name?" asked charlotte. she couldn't put her finger on it, something wasn't quite right about her. "M-my name's M-mona."**


	3. Revenge is not always sweet

**"M-my name's M-mona." she stammered. the pulverizer was staring over their shoulders. "Dude, go away. you're scaring her even more than me." "But..." "NOW!" snarled charlotte. During this time raph had been talking to mona. "Thank you." she said, looking at raphael. "you're welcome." said raph "Come on raph, we should finish patrol." said charlotte with an edge in her voice. "O.K. , yeah, let's go then." Back at the lair, mikey realized something was wrong. First, raph seemed almost happy, and was he HUMMING?! second, charlotte looked so angry she would kill him, but she didn't. instead she went to the training room. He decided to ask donnie to tell him what was wrong. "Why me?" asked donnie. "Because your the smartest, and," he said, hitting his head, which sounded hollow, "I got nothing." "well," said donnie, "They're probably mad at eachother." "Then why would Raph be happy?" asked mikey, who was now very confused. "I have no idea." said donnie. "I have a feeling we're missing something again."**

**said mikey. "Another option is that he might've been replaced with a robot." said donnie. "Do you think we should tell leo?" "He probably knows already." "O.K." said mikey frowning. "You know, I can be serious for a sec- Oh! gum!" "Don't." said donnie slapping the gum out of his hand. "Aaaaaww." said mikey. Then Shayla walked in. "Hey, have you guys seen charlotte?" "nope" "Well, I guess she's okay. I mean it's daytime and there's no sense going out." charlotte was in the training room beating up the giant punching bag. Suddenly, her claw snagged on the bag as she punched it and ripped a hole in the bag " URG STUPID LITTLE BACKSTABBING AAAhh" yelled charlotte " oh there you are " said shayla "are you ok?" "I'm fine why wouldn't I be? " replied charlotte " because you are still ripping through the punching bag and you are starting to through the wall " said shayla " oh " said charlotte " anything you want to tell me " said shayla getting concerned " no" said charlotte lying "ok well mikey just accused raph of being a softy and um.. I don't think you want to. Miss this action and he ate the last slice of pizza." "It's okay." said charlotte, throwing another punch at the wall. "I'll be there in a sec." "Okay."said shayla, frowning. she was sure now that there was definitely something wrong. she guessed it had to do with her going on patrol with raph the other night. Later charlotte eventually came out of the training room and was playing the hockey videogame against mikey. Raph started to leave for patrol and glanced up at charlotte, But she looked back down at the video game and pretended to be focused on that. Raph shrugged his shoulders and left. he didn't know, but charlotte followed him. she had been sure the last few days he had been meeting mona, rather than doing patrol. her hunch proved right, as she could see mona coming. charlotte hid behind a trash can. "I'm so glad you came, raphael." said mona. it was such a fake voice that charlotte almost threw up in the trashcan. "Why doesn't he realize that she's...Lying?" charlotte wasn't sure what, but she could tell mona was faking it. Once the extremely BORING conversation was over, charlotte followed Mona to wherever she was going. after several back alleys, corners and a subway rail, they came to a kraang hideout. "I was sure she was human." thought charlotte. suddenly, before charlotte could hide, Mona whipped around. "You." she said. "You!" said charlotte. "I would've never thought you were a kraang droid." said charlotte. "Oh, i'm not." said mona. "Just an informant." "That means...all this time, you were just trying to get information out of Raphael!" "Yes, and he told me a good bit of information. Like that you live in the sewers, for instance." "He wouldn't. Raph, what have you done! at least you're no match for me!" "We'll s-." mona was cut off, as charlotte slammed her into some containers of mutigen. It seeped over mona as she transformed into a lizard mutant. "You're a good fighter, i'll give you that." said Mona. "Too bad you don't put your brain where you're claws are. I'll have to kill you now, but I might as well tell you, the kraang have found a new power cell and I mostly have to kill you because this is where the portal is now." "Well, then I WILL survive, because of your overconfidence." "I Don't think so." said mona. "KRAANG! Intruder Alert!" then hundreds of kraang droids flooded in. "the one who is not auth-" charlotte destroyed the droid. "Whatever." she said. charlotte fought the kraang for what seemed like hours. right when she dropped from exhaustion, a giant mutant alligator broke through the portal. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" It shouted. Then it started demolishing the kraang droids. "well, at least he's on my side for now." charlotte thought wearily. then everything went black. When she awoke, she was on the couch. Splinter, Shayla, April, Donnie, mikey, Leo, and Raph were there along with the alligator mutant from earlier. "you are very lucky that leatherhead was there to save you from the kraang." said master splinter. "your Leatherhead, right?" said charlotte looking at leatherhead. "Yes. I saw you were fighting the kraang and I had a feeling that you knew the turtles. I saw you were fighting a lizard mutant. I was not able to stop her, and she got through the portal. I am sorry I couldn't stop her." "it's fine, as long as the kraang don't come back through the portal. "How did someone find this out without us knowing?" asked leo. charlotte suddenly felt very tired. "It was mona." charlotte felt sleep coming over her. then mumbled "Ask raph, he knows." then charlotte fell asleep. Everyone looked at raph. "Wait, you FOLLOWED me?!" he exclaimed. but charlotte was out cold. "Raphael!" said splinter. "You are very fortunate that charlotte followed you. If she had not followed you, the kraang could've ambushed our home!" So raph explained who mona was and that he might've told her some important things. "It's okay raph." said leo. "You should've been more cautious, but you didn't know she was evil." "I don't want your sympathy! I'm going to make this right!" he said, glancing at charlotte. "Okay then, let's go!" said leo. So raph, leo, mikey, donnie, shayla, and leatherhead went to stop the kraang. donnie texted april to tell her what happened. april rushed to the lair. "Are you ok?" asked april. charlotte was awake now. "yeah." she said then flinched from pain as she sat up. "nothing broken, at least." charlotte said. "I think you need to rest some more." said april. "No, i'm fine, really." charlotte was trembling as she stood up. "I need to help my brothers and sister. I'm useless if I can't help them." " well looks like you are going to be useless LAY DOWN NOW" said april clearly not going to give up " uuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrggggggg " growled charlotte " mmmm hmmm keep on growling it isn't going to do anything." Charlotte started to fall over, but april caught her and helped her back onto the couch. charlotte let out a flustered sigh. "I'm sorry, april." said charlotte, staring at her paws. "I just feel like a burden if I can't fight. It's a lot to me, to fight, and if I'm unable to defend myself and feels like I'm trapped inside my own self." "But, your brothers and sister will protect you." said april. "and your my friend, so I'll protect you, too." charlotte seemed contented with that. meanwhile, the turtles, shayla, and leatherhead where hiding near the kraang portal. "Donnie, how do we stop this thing?" asked leo. "We either have to destroy it, or find the powercell." said donnie. then leatherhead spoke up. "It would not be wise to look for the powercell." he said. "the kraang have extended the security around the powercell." "Okay, then the only option is to blow it up." said donnie. "But how?" asked leo. "I brought some micro-time bombs that I developed from the smoke bombs." said donnie. Mikey looked expectantly at donnie. "And no mikey, we're not throwing them." "awwwww..." mikey said, disappointed. so the turtles, shayla and leatherhead placed the micro-bombs in various places. Shayla thought it was a little strange that none of the kraang were guarding the portal, or had even detected them yet. At the same time they were ninjas, right? she decided to ask donnie, who was closest. "You're right It could be a trap!" said donnie, slightly alarmed. meanwhile, mittens, the cat had gotten lost in the sewer and had wandered into the lair. He smelled the ramen april had made for charlotte and had followed the scent. "hello." said charlotte. "Are you hungry?" mittens meowed enthusiastically. charlotte set her bowl on the ground. "It's okay, I was done anyway." mittens lapped up the rest of the ramen. Suddenly, charlotte heard the metallic sound of the kraang. she saw them, but couldn't move. her leg was still hurting, even though she could walk and sometimes run. "April! look out!" charlotte shouted. april was able to evade most of the kraang, but there were too many. About that time, master splinter showed up and started to hack through the kraang, but more and more of them showed up. one of the kraang had grabbed april and was pushing her along and getting help from the other kraang. charlotte watched in horror, unable to do anything to help her friend. She stood up, and right as she thought she would fall over she felt a new energy. It rushed through her, and she had an urge to run fast. really fast. in the blink of an eye, she rushed over to where april was and started tearing through the kraang. The kraang retreated and the throbbing pain came flaring back into charlotte's leg. mittens ran over and spike lifted his head from the leaf he had been chewing. April helped charlotte back to the couch and mittens curled up beside her, content with this new life. Meanwhile, the situation was getting really bad. The old portal was turning out to be as suspected. A trap. Justin and many other unnamed gone-wrong mutants had been there instead, and had been enraged by the micro-bombs. They turtles, shayla, and leatherhead held them off, but they were growing tired. ."Ok how many of these stupid kraang and there little experiments do we have to FIGHT" shouted shayla in frustration "WOW shayla you sounded just like raph owww " said mikey being slapped upside by raph. "Guys! pay attention to hurting the enemy, not each other!" shouted leo. Justin kept trying to smash everyone, which wasn't helping anyone. "Donnie!" shouted mikey. "Can I throw the micro bombs now?" "Fine!, but be care-" donnie was cut off as justin slammed him into a wall. Just as leo was about to call retreat, most of the mutants started to panic, as if they couldn't breathe. Most of the mutants dropped dead to the floor, dead. The rest of the mutants fled. "Woah, how did that happen?" asked mikey. "I did it." said shayla. "Shredder taught us the art of poisons before we... ran away." the turtles looked at her anxiously at shayla. "Not that the foot ninja know it. only the closest and stealthiest ninja to the shredder are taught the art of poisons. So don't worry about the regular foot ninja using poisons." she added hastily. "The only other people that I know that have trained in the art of poisons are me, charlotte, shredder, and karai. Oh, and xever, you know, cause his teeth are poisonous." Mikey was the only one who found this funny. "As i've told mikey, if you were bitten, it would be venom! not poison!" said donnie. "Jeez, donnie, it's not like I didn't know before. The six of them started to head back to the lair. when they got back april walked over to them and seemed anxious. "Charlotte's missing!" she said. "WHAT?!" said shayla. "She would tell you if she left, and anyway she was in no condition to walk." "About that..." said april. she explained how the kraang had come to the lair and how charlotte had somehow saved her. then mittens woke up, saw mikey, and hissed. Mikey screamed and ran with mittens clawing his head and shell. Everyone decided to find out how mittens had gotten to the lair later. Meanwhile, charlotte was running across the rooftops. After the kraang had been defeated earlier, the strange energy that had filled her body had returned. It was directing her somewhere and yet, she followed it like it was a trance but was controlling herself just fine, so it wasn't like she was possessed or anything. "Just a guide, giving me a numb sense of where i'm going." thought charlotte. she came to the top of a normal looking building, until she saw Mona looking at her, smugly. "I knew you would come back." she said. "I can tell all you want is to have your revenge for me betraying you and your precious rapha-" mona was cut off as charlotte stabbed her through the stomach with her right gauntlet. "You didn't just betray me, you endangered my family as well!" said charlotte, her voice growing steadily louder. "Raphael and I saved You! I bet it was a trap!" "Well, I am evil." said mona, despite charlotte's claws in her gut. Charlotte twisted her claw weapon around. "Now you can leave and never come back!" "I... never... thought... you... could... kill..." gasped mona. "Too bad good guys don't appreciate it." she stumbled backward and fell off the building. Charlotte stared wide eyed in horror at her claws. "What? No! I never meant for... " she looked at her claws again, covered in blood. She hastily wiped it off. "What have I become? I've become like the Shredder!" she said to herself alarmingly. She turned around to see donnie standing there, watching. "Great." she said to donnie. "Just great. Now you're going to tell everyone what I did and no one will trust me and I'll live on the streets alone." donnie shook his head. "I know it wasn't right for you to kill mona, but I understand your reason, charlotte." "Wha...?" "I know you like Raph." charlotte quickly lashed out at donnie. "If you tell anyone!" "No, I didn't mean that! I just, well, I know what it's like to care about someone." charlotte thought about all the times donnie had acted all idiotic around april. she never realized it before, but now it seemed clear. "You like april don't you?" donatello nodded. "Well, I guess we should get back to the others now." said charlotte. "Yep." replied donnie. "Thanks for understanding, donnie." donnie texted everyone that he had found charlotte. Shayla was relieved. So was raph, but, being the tough guy, he kept it to himself. when they got back to the lair, charlotte insisted she had gone to the surface for some 'fresh air.' Whatever the reason, charlotte made it clear she wasn't saying anything. By clear, she punched mikey in the face after he asked her to many times.**


	4. Anger leads to hate

**when they got back to the lair, charlotte insisted she had gone to the surface for some 'fresh air.' Whatever the reason, charlotte made it clear she wasn't saying anything. By clear, she punched mikey in the face after he asked her to many times. Shayla didn't know why her sister had become so distant. April noticed the same thing when the three of them had been training, so april had noticed anything different. "Yeah, It's like she's holding back a lot of pain. and has become anti-social to the rest of us. Should we ask her what's wrong?" "No, if you ask her she definitely won't tell you." "You're starting to sound like splinter." "I guess so. Maybe she killed someone?" shayla said, half joking. Master splinter had been meditating in his room for the past few hours. He had had a vision that had explained charlotte's hostility in the last few weeks. he opened the door and charlotte was hitting the punching bag again. The spark in her that loved to fight was gone. It had been replaced by an inferno ten times as dangerous. Hate. "No one understands." she said with each punch. "And if I try to tell them, they'll think i'm weak." she kept repeating this to herself. she didn't notice master splinter there until he called out to her. Startled, she turned around and tried to harden and pretended nothing had happened. "Charlotte, gather your brothers and sisters for training." "Hai, sensei." she bowed. "And charlotte?" said master splinter. she turned around. "There is a time for fighting and a time for thought." charlotte paused, then left. "He couldn't know, could he?" she thought. A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the dojo. "We will be practicing with our weapons, first against each other, then against me." said master splinter. "Raphael, you will fight michelangelo. Shayla with donatello, and charlotte with leonardo. Charlotte let her claws slowly slide out along with her gauntlets. "This," she thought. "Will be a VERY good fight." ". Charlotte and leonardo you will fight first " said. Splinter " hejibeck" Charlotte charged At Leo then leo Started charging at her then leo swung his katana at her. charlotte dodged the swing then she swung her gauntlet at leo as shayla was watching. this she knew it wasn't charlotte fighting but it was her anger. splinter saw this as well so the fight raged on leo was getting tired but charlotte was just getting started. but then leo did something unexpected he jumped and did an invisible flying dragon kick which caused Charlotte to fall back but that just ticked her off even more so she quickly jumped up and kicked leo in the back of his shell then before he could fall she kicked him in the stomach then he fell on his shell then charlotte jumped on him then she started punching him repeatedly then before she could kick him once again she felt three pairs of arms trying to pull her off the saw Raph pull leo from under her then when she saw leos bruises form right in front of her she calmed down realizing what she did then she said " I...I... I didn't mean to do that to him I need some air ". " wait charlotte " said shayla " sensei may I be excused from training to go and see what bothering charlotte " shayla asked " yes you may " said splinter seeing pure concern in shaylas eyes " thank you sensei " shayla said then bowed and ran to go find charlotte. She turned around and saw charlotte in front of fishface and dogpound, ready to take them on herself. Her eyes seemed to have a reddish tint from crying. "You know this is a battle you can't win." said dogpound. "So why don't you run on home, kitty?" sneered fishface. "If master Shredder didn't want you back alive, I would skin you and your sister and hang your pelts on my wall." "Enough talk." growled charlotte, with her ears back. "Let's get this over with," Shayla couldn't see how charlotte didn't see how bad the situation was. If one of them was captured, shredder would most likely interrogate them to find the location of the lair and splinter. As she was thinking this, charlotte had started to fight fishface and dogpound. **

**Suddenly, charlotte threw down a smoke bomb and appeared next to shayla. "What are you doing?" shayla hissed through her teeth. Charlotte said she would explain when they got to a safer place. They got to the top of a building where bradford and xever couldn't detect them. "What has been wrong with you these past couple of weeks?!" shayla blurted out. "You've ignored everyone and become anti-social. And when you beat Leo to a pulp, everyone knew something was have you shunned your family, The ones you can trust most?!" She stopped for a second to catch her breath. She looked at charlotte again and they looked... not blank exactly, but certainly less intelligent. "Charlotte?" asked shayla. All she got was a low growl.**

OK, I've noticed a lot of views, but no reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. no more chapters until i get at least one.


	5. Deep down inside

"Charlotte?" asked shayla. All she got was a low growl. "I'll tell you. I went after mona. And killed her. I didn't expect to, but I did." she chuckled sarcastically. Shayla's eyes widened. Of anything, she never expected her sister to be a killer. "Go ahead. say it. I haven't changed. I have tried. I'm a threat to everyone." "NO, you're not. You are my sister. We have a real family now. You're just afraid to face your emotions!" shayla spat at the end, then realized what she had said. But all charlotte did was smile sadly. "I'll go back with you, but I won't guarantee that I will be in the lair tomorrow morning." on the way back, charlotte's words rang in her ears. was it really true that her sister has so afraid of her emotions, she no longer wanted to live with the turtles? She had to tell splinter. When the two tigers got back, charlotte headed straight for the training room. After about ten minutes, raph came in. As he started to move towards her she glared at him and moved to the other side of the room. Raph took a fighting stance. charlotte looked over her shoulder, then at lightning speed, rushed over and knocked him down. Raphael had not expected her to be that fast, but got back up and started to fight charlotte. After a while, the fight seemed more like a dance, each movement flowing through both of them as one, oppose to two. A block, a kick, a punch, the dance with raw power, matched by grace, A block matched by a punch, and strength met by swiftness. It went on for what seemed like hours, thinking about each other, yet minds strangely empty and clear, and their hearts filled with something they could not describe. charlotte felt as if all the grief and guilt had washed away and she felt lighter, yet somewhat empty inside. like someone could hold her tell her that the threat of the kraang or shredder weren't real. All that seemed to matter was this moment right now. Raphael felt like he had the energy to fight forever. He wanted to protect this moment, but he didn't know why. He knew charlotte would hate being protected, but the thought still lingered in his head, a burning sensation deep in his heart would not and would never forget this moment. After a few more minutes, Raphael and Charlotte bowed to each other and left the dojo. charlotte went to her room to draw or something raph went to give leo a hard time about how space heroes was the worst show ever. Being ninjas shayla mikey, donnie, and splinter had watched the whole thing, or most of it. (Leo was watching space heroes.) But it seemed to mikey and shayla that they were just training. Shayla was confused. Earlier charlotte had seemed to hate raphael, but now they seemed to be getting along better than mikey and pizza. Well, maybe not that much. "Shayla?" asked mikey, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sure mikey."Donatello had been working for weeks decoding the kraang data from the powercell retrieval. There were no human languages like it and he was becoming more and more unsure if he could decode it at all. He tried many programs over and over. Suddenly, he had an idea. several hours later he had combined the decode programs Then, slowly each group of kraang symbols turned to english. He started to read the first sentence. 15 years ago, a disease swept through many of our labs killing many of our test subjects and turning many others insane.


	6. Ahhhh, the memories

15 years ago, a disease swept through many of our labs killing many of our test subjects and turning many others insane. And giving others remarkable powers. "Whoa GUYS look at this! " yelled donnie "what is it donnie?" asked shayla "well you know how I was looking through those kraang files, and I found out where both you came from. Charlotte walked over. "Where?" They both asked. "Believe it or not, the kraang planned for you to be top leaders in a mutant army they would use to invade earth, but a disease wiped out most of them, so the kraang disbanded the idea. "Then how did we end up with Shed-" Charlotte and shayla suddenly well to their knees each having different flashbacks. CHARLOTTE FLASHBACK she saw a dark lab with only herself and shayla only smaller then there was what looked like a group of ninjas coming towards them "what you messed up the whole mission." yelled one of the ninjas except this one looked different. Was it... Bradford? Yes. For some reason everything looked different, like she was really small, and bradford only had a mustache, which looked really weird. Then shayla mewed weakly and the ninja turned around. "Even though this mission has failed," he said shooting a glance at one of the foot ninja. "We may have found something useful to master Shredder." SHAYLA FLASHBACK kraang where attacking somewhere against what she smelled as her mother. The kraang where cold and she knew her mother was getting more and more hurt, but she could only smell. Then she felt something roughly grab the scruff of her neck she then heard charlotte mewling. But then being the newborns they were they fell into a dreamless sleep END OF FLASHBACK soon Charlotte and shayla were back on their feet " before you say anything we are fine." said shayla struggling to regain her balance " are you sure?" asked splinter " yes, we are sure sensei" " ok" said splinter then shayla grabbed "" ok well i'm going to go wash it her single katana and looked it over " wow i need to wash this thing " she said " wow same here." said Charlotte "You should all wash your weapons." said master splinter. So the turtles, the tigers, and april went to clean their weapons in the dojo. Everyone was silent. To break the tension, Leo asked when they got their weapons. "Hmmmmm, I think we were 3?" said charlotte. "WHAT?!" shouted all of the turtles. "Well, when did you get your weapons?" asked shayla. "When we were ten!" said Raph, exasperated. April didn't say anything because she had only just gotten her weapon, her tezzen. "Well If you want, we can tell you how we got our weapons." said shayla. "PLEAAAAASSEEEEEE TELL US!" begged mikey. "Ok, well it started when charlotte and I were training FLASHBACK "come on you can't give up too easy we want a challenge!" said a three year old shayla. "yeah you know that master shredder won't like you taking it easy on us." said charlotte. they were sparing two foot ninjas. "hey shayla and charlotte, do you want to go into the weapons room? " asked a five year old karai "aren't we not allowed in there?" said charlotte "well, yeah on a regular day, but today is opposite day so we can go in." said karai "ooooohhh." said charlotte and shayla so they went into the weapons room while karai stayed behind. she knew they weren't aloud in there and she just wanted them to get in trouble. "whoa look at all of these weapons " said shayla. "yeah lets try some out." said charlotte "ok" said shayla picking up a tessen and trying to use it but ended up throwing it into the ceiling "well i'm not getting that weapon." said shayla then charlotte grabbed some sais but stabbed them into the wall by mistake. "nope not this one. " said charlotte. then shayla grabbed some toms then hit herself in the head "oww... stupid toms!" said shayla "hey what about these daggers?" said charlotte. She moved them around in her hands, slowly, then faster and faster, until they flew out of her hands and almost hit shayla. "sorry!" charlotte apologized. But shayla had her eyes on a katana on a high shelf inside a glass case. "You probably shouldn't touch that." said charlotte. "I don't care. It's opposite day!" said shayla. "yeah, but that doesn't mean you should." "Like I said," shayla said reaching for the katana, "I don't care." Charlotte tried a bo staff, but it kept flinging out of her hands when she tried to spin it. Frustrated, charlotte sat down. "I'll never find a good weapon." she thought. Then she looked up to see some gauntlets hanging on the wall. "You might not want to touch that." shayla joked. "Well it IS opposite day." charlotte replied. She put the gauntlets on. They were a bit big, but not too big. "I don't even know what these do yet and the seem awesome." said charlotte. The claws of the gauntlets slid out. "Wow, these weapons are even more awesome now that I know what they do!" the two of them tested out their newly found weapons. Charlotte tested out some punching kata, her gauntlets feeling like extensions of her claws. Shayla slashed her katana through a very tall and thick block of wood. For a second it seemed like nothing happened. Shayla was disappointed, until the block of wood slowly slid off the bottom. "whoa I didn't know that a katana blade could do that." said shayla in amazement "It cannot unless it is being used by a very skilled ninja and held in a proper position." said shredder who was standing by the door "ah! master shredder I umm. We didn't know you were there." stuttered shayla while dropping the katana behind her back "what ..oh." said charlotte taking her hand out of the gauntlets which were stuck in the wall "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" Yelled a now ticked off shredder. "Karai told us it was opposite day so we thought we could come in here." said shayla. "KARAI!" yelled shredder. Karai stepped in. ""Yes, Father?" "Did you tell charlotte and shayla they could go in the weapons room?" asked shredder "well um... I did, but only because you said that good kunoichi masters the art of deception." said a nervous karai. "Yeah, but not us!" growled charlotte. "It's your fault you fell for it, fur face!" kari shouted. "Enough!" yelled shredder. "As punishment, all of you must clean the entire building. "Yes, master." the three of them replied. When the shredder was out of earshot, everyone groaned.

**sorry it's been awhile. I want to know if u people want lots of short chapters, or some long ones. Is it really that hard to write a review? Oh, and one other thing, all these kid flashbacks occur in japan, just incase you don't remember at the beginning of the series (TMNT 2012) shredder had only just moved to new york. PART 2 COMING SOON. **


	7. ahhh, the memories, part 2

Charlotte scrubbed the floor, becoming more and more angry at karai. "Charlotte, you don't want to create more work for us." said shayla. "What? oh." the bristles of the brush had started to come out from charlotte's furious scrubbing. "Well we wouldn't have to be doing this if it wasn't for KARAI." charlotte made sure karai heard her. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so gullible. Face it, I'm a better kunoichi than you'll ever be." said karai smugly. "Oh, yeah? Let's see about that. You versus me. right now." said charlotte, unsheathing her claws. Shayla grabbed her sister's arm. "She's only trying to provoke you." said shayla. "We don't want more work for ourselves. Charlotte shrug off her sister's paw. "Fine." said charlotte. "But I will never lose to you again." she said to Karai. "Yeah, right Fur Face." The three girls scrubbed and cleaned for 24 hours. When They were done they went to Shedder. "We are finished master." Said charlotte, stifling a yawn. "I assume you have learned your lesson. You may go now." They bowed and left the room. As soon as they got out, they fell asleep on the floor. They were little kids, after all. END OF FLASHBACK. "The next day, we got our weapons, and karai chose her kodachi." (yes, that is what a shorter katana is called.) "She never won against me again." charlotte said proudly. shayla smirked. Karai and her sister were then, like leo and raph, but not nearly as close. "ahhh memories." sighed Shayla " can you tell us more stories pleeeease " begged mikey " hmmm should we" said Shayla to charlotte "maybe." replied charlotte. Mikey didn't get that they were joking and made adorable puppy eyes. " well when you put it that way hmm okay" said shayla " so what do you want to hear about " asked charlotte. "Have you ever pranked anyone?" mikey asked enthusiastically. "Remember the time we pranked bradford?" said Shayla. "And I had that water balloon full of marbles? How could I forget?" said charlotte. "A water balloon full of marbles?" asked mikey. "That sounds awesome!" (Flashback we will type later here.) "Hey, now that our weapons are nice and sharp, maybe we should have a test run with them." said charlotte. "We'll have to do that later." said leo. "We have to go monitor things at TCRI." "Awwwwww..." "Leo, can we atleast bring our skateboards?" asked mikey. "Fine, but try to be quiet this time." "Great! said shayla. "Charlotte and I can bring our rollerskates. We haven't gotten to use them for awhile." "I bet skateboards are better, though." said mikey. "Oh, Yeah?" said shayla. "Yeah! first one to the surface is the winner!" declared mikey. "You're on!" said shayla. They raced to the surface, the race ending in a tie, and the rest of the turtles and charlotte followed shayla and mikey to the surface. when shayla and Mikey got to the surface Mikey said." I win!" " Liar you know that I got here before you did." Shayla exclaimed " No you didn't." Mikey said sticking his tounge out. " Master Splinter would be so disappointed in you he always says a good ninja only lies to the enemy not to each other." Shayla said mimicking Splinters voice " Fine you won but you won't next time." Mikey said " Oh really." Shayla said putting her skates on. " Yeah wanna know why?" Mikey asked " Yes i do." Shayla replied " Because... Ready set go!" Mikey yelled as he started running " What you cheated!" Shayla said racing after him. Karai watched from the rooftops. "They don't seem to remember that ninjas are masters of stealth." Karai thought. "Oh, well. It would make this all the more easy. Leo looked up as thousands of shuriken rained down from the rooftops. The turtles held up their skateboards to block and charlotte an shayla jumped behind some trash cans, and the turtles followed. "How are there so many of them?" shouted shayla over the deafening pinging. "There were never this many before!" Foot ninja flooded the streets. Some just...Vanished out of thin air


End file.
